Black Red
by Madame Smash
Summary: Once Upon a Time in a land called Storybrooke, a bitch and an idiot have taken the grandson of an imp, a king and queen, the son of the Savior and The Evil Queen. With the help of a one handed pirate, will they get him back? Who the hell cares! Ruby Red Riding Hood and the Beautiful Belle are stuck in charge of this messed up town. What will happen when an old enemy gets a new toy?


**A/N: Hello everyone! So in honor of Meghan Ory's tragic leaving of the cast and show and future plot lines, we've decided to come up with this little gem of a story!**

**We as in Supersmashkingdomhearts9902 and Madame Jasper, have decided to coauthor this so take note that a lot of preparation and effort, and time was put into this story so we hope you guys like it! Reviews are not only appreciated but they are also cherished!**

**Plus they help alot in the sense of '**_**we aren't the only ones reading our own story**_**'. Constructive criticism is welcomed as well, just please there's no need to be rude about it. **

**Anyways without further ado – **_**enjoy chapter 1…** _

* * *

Twenty-five year old Red Riding Hood, hadn't even been aware what it was that had hit her. One moment she had been in other form, also known as the _Wolf. _

And the next, all she saw was darkness. None of it seemed to make sense or add up, but all Red knew was that something wasn't right. However there was nothing she could do.

For in that split second, she had been forced to endure a terrible amount of pain and discomfort. A soft whimper escaped the wolf's mouth. But all her suffering came to an end seconds later.

Everything went dark, and unconscious as she was, Red still managed to overhear a few things here and there? Not for long of course but still, she had still managed to catch a few words.

Such as _Queen Regina _and _pelt _but none of that seemed to add up. The Wolf hadn't even feasted on Regina's men, in fact she had just been about to finish devouring all of King George's men.

That was until the pain took over of course. Red assumed that it had been an arrow which had caused the beast to black out. After all what else would have done the job?

Eventually just overhearing became impossible, and suddenly each and every one of her senses slowly ceased to exist...

_**OooooO**_

The blue eyed beauty had jumped up from her uncomfortable slumber, her wrist bruised, and her body in desperate need of care.

Looking in shock the brunette watched as someone was chained to the other side of her cell in silence. Belle didn't know what to say, or to do. Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear she stood up as Regina's men left the two woman.

"Are-are you okay?" She asked softly, her voice quiet as if to not startle her, she wasn't sure if the woman clad in red was awake or not.

Red had barely regained full consciousness as she could've sworn she heard a voice. It wasn't a familiar voice though? It was soft and sweet, a lot like Snow's but this woman had an accent.

It wasn't everyday an accent could be heard. Not many people had one. Come to think of it, nobody Red had ever met had one. Not that it mattered much, "I-I think I am? I mean..."

Sighing, the young brunette kept her gaze locked to the floor. Inhaling softly, she tried her best to pick up a scent she recognized but to her avail, no such scent came. Everything was so foreign?

Rubbing the sleep _per say _out of her emerald eyes, she tried her best to remember what it was that had happened. How did she get here anyways? Better yet, where was _here? _A prison of sorts?

Praying that this woman was someone she could trust, Red finally looked up only to pull back her hood and reveal her face. To her surprise however, her cell mate looked quite friendly, "Where are we? What is this place?"

Belle pursed her red lips, her blue eyes taking in the sight of the younger woman, "You're in Regina's castle. Her prison cell.." she sneered. The beauty of a woman didn't think she could have said that as hateful as she did.

She was in love with the _Dark One, _and it was just not in her nature to hate anyone. Despise yes, hate? Never.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Belle asked again. She turned around and went to take a cup of water that was left for her. "Here..." With that she handed it over to Red, "My names Belle. What's yours?"

"My name?" Red hadn't mean to sound so confused and lost. Especially about something so simple as her name. But perhaps that was just what she was? Both lost and confused about it all.

Taking each and every bit of information in, once it all began to sink in, her emerald green irises went wide with shock. Feeling her jaw drop, she gasped in realization, "Oh Gods! Snow!"

Inhaling and exhaling deeply as her Granny had once taught her to do, in order to keep her emotions at bay, she realized that freaking out would get her nowhere.

Now it was all just a matter of trying to keep her cool, "I-It's very nice to meet you Belle. I'm Red Riding Hood but everyone calls me Red."

"Thank you," the young woman whispered gratefully as she gingerly took the cup for her. Taking small portion control sips, Red wasn't sure if she'd ever get food or water again.

Especially since Regina hated her so much. Not to mention the Evil Queen would probably want to see how long a werewolf could last without any food or water, "And yeah, I'm fine. Really..."

"Alright.." Belle sighed sitting cross legged in front of Red, "It's very nice to meet your acquaintance. Red, I can see how your name fits you... I just wish... It could've been under better circumstances."

The older of the two stood up frowning as she noticed that Red's wrist already seemed ten times worse than hers. She immediately grabbed a wet rag and took one of the werewolf's hands in her own, dabbing it with it. "How did you get this?"

"Oh yeah well, you don't get called** red **for nothing? I mean it wouldn't make much sense if I walked around in blue, would it now?" Red chuckled lightly at her own joke. It made things easier.

It allowed her to simply lighten the mood for a change? Which in any other scenario would've been a tad bit out of character for Red. But since she was chained, what else could she do?

"Oh and where are my manners? It's very nice to meet you too Belle! Doesn't that mean beauty? Well, my name certainly isn't the only one that fits," she beamed brightly at the thought.

Her pearly-whites glistened as she did so. After all, it wouldn't have made much sense for Belle to be an ugly hag would it now? To be honest, just the thought sounded like some kind of sick joke.

Irony always tended to be a cruel thing anyways. As Red watch Belle take her wrist and began to dab it with a cloth, she couldn't help but silently hiss in pain, "I was um...attacked? By _her _men."

"No it wouldn't." Belle answered giving a small smile. Was it a pity? That the beauty actually liked who her new 'roommate' was? Regina's new prisoner was something that sparked hope for the one that once thought she had a chance with the Dark One.

"Why thank you Red," she replied continuing to dab at her wrist a small blush arriving on her already pink cheeks. Belle was humble and kind, so it only made sense for her to blush at any compliment.

Belle wasn't just humble nor kind, she was also smart. The word - attacked, made the twenty eight year old bite her lip in displeasure, Regina was a cruel woman, wasn't she?

"I don't think these were made while they attacked you Red.. These are fresh..."

"Fresh? Well, I suppose they did kind of manhandle me? Not to mention I'm sure they must've butchered me a few times to get me to change," Red immediately bit her tongue. This was bad!

Glancing up to meet the gaze of the other brunette in the room, the green eyed girl tried her best to come up with some kind of comeback of sorts? Something clever and fast too!

Unfortunately though nothing came to mind. Belle seemed kind enough. However it's like Granny had once said: _a wolf may lurk in every guise. _But then again who was Red to judge?

She was literally a wolf! The hood was the only thing keeping her in disguise, therefore didn't a wolf lurk in her guise? Either way it didn't matter, she had already said too much, "I mean..."

Sighing Red shook her head, realizing that lying would only create bitter tension that there was no need for. Besides Belle was prisoner, it wasn't like she had anybody to tell, "I'm a she wolf."

"Regina's men, when they attacked me I had been a wolf. They shot me down with a silver tipped arrow, and now I'm here," she shook her head and exhaled remorsefully at the thought.

At first Belle's lips parted slightly, Regina had taken in a she wolf? A Child of the Moon? "I've heard of people turning into wolves..." she trailed off there, her blue eyes left Red's as she processed it for a few seconds.

"I never thought I would ever meet one.. A Child of the Moon." Blinking a few times a kind reassuring smile placed itself on her features. "When I was younger I spent time in my father's library, I came across this book... I told myself I would go out and venture for a few wolves one day."

The beauty wasn't afraid, what was there to be afraid about? She was a lionheart. In fact, she had already grown a liking to Red Riding Hood. It didn't matter _what_ she was, but merely, _who. _

"Yes well, I wasn't always able to do it! The transformations apparently started when I turned thirteen, around the same time my..." Red tried not to blush too hard at the word "bleeding."

It was amazing how easily certain things managed to make her blush feverishly. Mention the most embarrassing of memories, and Red's cheeks wouldn't even think of matching her hood.

But when it came to anything physical. Especially actions of pleasure, well sometimes it was just a bit too much. Not that - that mattered anyways, "But I didn't find out I was a wolf until recently."

"I actually l-lost a loved one because of it," she was forced to look away from Belle. Red hadn't meant to bring Peter up. But whenever she thought of the Wolf, she was reminded of him.

Red tried her best to focus on other things. Like the sound of Belle's voice when she spoke of meeting wolves, "Well although the circumstances could be better, at least you finally have!"

"I'm sorry it had to be like this though," her features saddened as she continued to watch Belle dab her wound with water, at least she wasn't whimpering anymore "The brutes manhandled me."

Belle shook her head, "Please. Don't apologize." She said, gently taking reds hand in her own giving a light squeeze.

"You have nothing to apologize for..." Suddenly the blue colored beauties hopeful eyes turned sympathetic and understanding, she didn't like the idea of anyone losing their true loves. No one, not even someone as cruel as Regina deserved that.

"I finally have, and I'm glad it was you." Belle said softly. "But I'm sorry you're here... What's your association with Snow White?"

"Um my relationship with Snow? Right, well we're a lot like sisters! I helped her when no one else would, and she saved me from going down a very dark road," Red couldn't help but smile.

Wiping the moist tears from her eyes, which shone like emeralds, she tried her best to just forget about Peter. If not for forever then at least just for now. For Belle's sake, "I love Snow."

"Her and I use the Wolf to our advantage. I'm able to take down more than a dozen men without any trying. I had been in battle when Regina's men got me," she frowned angrily at the thought.

Taking another sip of the fresh water, she couldn't help but feel a tad bit nervous. Everything good in her life, at one point or another seemed to be ripped away from her. Even her loved ones.

What if Belle was no exception? What if harm were to come her way? Pushing these thoughts aside, Red tried her best not to get too paranoid, "Now I don't know where Snow is."

"I'm far away from my pack, and I'm not sure if you know this but being a lone wolf doesn't get you very far in life. Lone wolfs never make it. _Ever," _the words were coated in honesty. The way she said them, the way they left her lips, it was easy to tell she spoke from experience and nothing but.

"Then it's a good thing you're not alone," Belle countered, and just like Red, she spoke the honest truth.

"It's a good thing we have each other... If we didn't then I'm sure I would go mad." She said letting go of her hand she reached over and fixed the girls hair. "Snow White sounds like a good person, I can tell just by the way you speak so highly of your friend. I wish I would get to meet her."

"And I'm sure you will!" Red's smile faltered slightly. She had never been one for telling lies. Why start now? She didn't know when Regina would let them go. If she'd _ever _let them go.

Looking up at Belle with weary eyes, she tried her best to build up the courage and innocently inquire, "B-Belle how long have you've been here? Honestly? I need to know for sure."

"I don't want to make promises I can't keep," Red didn't want to be afraid. Truly, she just wanted to face this thing head on. But for once, she wasn't in control. She was prisoner.

And if there was a worse fate than that, well, she was sure she must've already lived through it. After all Peter was gone wasn't he? Her true love, the only one for her - was dead as can be.

Biting her lip gently the brunette tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear "I-I honestly... I don't know. Ever since..." A small sad smile went on her face her eyes looking down onto her lap. "Ever since I stumbled onto his castle again..."

And that was a long time ago, was it not? "But don't lose hope Red... Don't ever lose hope." Sighing she was sure she was starting to sound just a bit crazy herself. "It's a powerful thing."

"I know. Believe me if it wasn't for hope," a bitter chuckle escaped Red's lips as she shook her at the thought of those dark, dark days "I don't know where I would be right now? Probably dead."

"Yes, I'd be dead or broken beyond repair. Not physically of course. But emotionally," she nodded her head in reassurance, that she had her facts straight "hope is what really fixed me."

"It's what comforted me when I was crying myself to sleep. It's what reminded me to open my eyes every morning and just continue fighting," Red's faint grin had managed to blossom into a smile.

Finishing her cup of water, she handed it back to Belle before leaving their discussion at, "You know being here really isn't going to be as bad as I thought it would. Not with you anyways."

Belle took the cup in her hands. She wasn't too fond of this cup only because it wasn't _their _cup. But she smiled down at it anyway. "No, it wouldn't be so bad after all..."

_**OooooO**_

Belle watched teary eyed as the Jolly Roger disappeared from sight. She wasn't Lacey. She was Belle. _Belle - _The Lionheart. Blinking a few times, the new mayor of the town quickly left the docks. She was headed to one place.

"Ru-Ruby?" She called out, her voice breaking as soon as it left her mouth. "Ruby are you he-here?" She asked entering the empty diner once more. The last time she had been here was when... _oh god... _When Rumple was beating someone with his cane.

The twenty-seven year old waitress had just finished serving out the local lunch rush, when all of a sudden she heard the sound of a voice which was all too familiar. It reminded her of so much!

Turning on heel, the brunette plastered a bright smile on her face as she emerald-greens lit up at the sight of Belle. Her pearly whites still shone as they had all those years ago.

And if there was anything Ruby had yet to give up, it was hope. But just as she readied herself to envelope her friend in an endearing and warm hug, she remembered - _Lacey, _"Um hey Lacey?"

"Anything I can help you with? Cup of coffee?" Her smile faltered instantly. The glimmer in her eyes flickered out, and suddenly hope was all she was hanging on to once more. Hope for Belle.

Lacey? Did Ruby still think she was Lacey? Probably... The woman shook her head as tears fell down her face before she went to Red as quickly as she could, "They-They are all go-gone!" Her tears turned into sobs in a matter of seconds and she clutched onto the waitress for dear life.

"Rumple.. He we-went wi-with them! Red, I do-don't know what to do!" The resident librarian went to her only friend in the town, the only person she knew would forgive her and give her another chance at going back to Belle.

"Red?" At first Ruby hadn't been sure if she heard right. Had she heard right? Or was it just this _hope _getting the best of her? Blinking a few times, Ruby was sure this was real.

When she felt Belle actually reach out and grab on to her, the brunette only smiled in reassurance. All of this was real and it was amazing, "Belle your back! You're actually back! You're here!"

Without any hesitation, the young brunette wrapped her arms around Belle and gave her a gentle squeeze. Not daring to let go, she began to beam brightly, "Don't be scared, don't worry."

"I promise you everything is gonna be fine. We're gonna get this town back together, you understand Belle? You'll be Mayor!" Ruby wondered how the idea would sound to Belle. Not too fun, she assumed.

Eyeing her friend, she tried her best to convince her into seeing it her way, "Think about it. Who knows more than you do Belle? With you as Mayor, nothing will go wrong. You're perfect!"

"There is no one in this town who knows right from wrong more than you do. Believe me," pulling away from the hug, she continued to look at her friend with a curious gaze.

"You're gonna do great!" Was all Ruby had to say on that matter as she continued to watch her friend, wondering what she'd do or _more importantly, _say next.

Letting Red reassure her, Belle was taking deep calming breaths. Her blue eyes were glued to Ruby's, knowing that she wouldn't dare lie to her.

"You... You might be right." There was only one thought going through her mind. _Lionheart, _she had to be strong for Rumplestiltskin. The thought of him made her close her eyes, she had just got him back and just as quickly, he was taken away from her.

Pulling a paper out of her pocket she stared at the spell that was given to her by her true love. "We need to use this first, then we can make sure no one gets into Storybrooke ever again."

"But then how do _they _get back in?"

Holding back another sob, the Lionheart of a beauty; the sweet, kind, innocent, light, smart, hopeful, loving, courageous Belle has never been more sure of anything in her life. With a deep breath she looked up into the woman's green eyes.

"They don't."


End file.
